


Persephone at the Stake

by prufrocking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia tries not to like zombie werewolves, is it still dub-con if there's no sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prufrocking/pseuds/prufrocking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia closes her eyes and tries to forget that she's even here in the first place, but the only thing she can think of is her dog—her stupid <i>dog</i>—and the way Peter's corpse looked under the floorboards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persephone at the Stake

**Author's Note:**

> Bah, I posted this once a while back right after finishing it while half-asleep. It was terrible and even the title was stupid. I rewrote it and, seriously, never going to do morning postings ever again.
> 
> So if it looks familiar, that's why.

Lydia's heart drops when she sees who answers the door. She forces her face to stay impassive, even if she objectively knows Peter can smell her apprehension. "Is Derek home?"

"No, he left to follow a lead," Peter replies. As soon as Lydia starts turning to leave, he says, "Why don't you come inside? You look like you're freezing."

It's true; she's shivering and her cheeks are beginning to tinge pink even with her attempts to cover them with her scarf. She wants to leave—why wouldn't she?—but Peter has always had an uncanny knack for making her do things she doesn't want to do.

Lydia takes a deep breath and she walks inside.

Peter closes the door behind her and Lydia doesn't want to admit that it's definitely much warmer inside. He leads her to the kitchenette and offers her a seat.

"Tea?" Peter holds up a mug.

Lydia reluctantly nods. She tries to lean back in her chair, but she doesn't want to be defenceless.

Her body wants to relax, but her mind keeps trying to remind it that she's not safe here, not while she's alone with Peter.

Peter puts the kettle on and leans against the refrigerator with crossed arms. "How have you been, Lydia?"

She replies tersely, "Fine."

Peter makes a humming noise, but doesn't say anything else.

Lydia closes her eyes and tries to forget that she's even here in the first place, but the only thing she can think of is her dog—her stupid _dog_ —and the way Peter's corpse looked under the floorboards. Her breath hitches and the kettle starts whistling when she opens her eyes.

Peter drops a tea pod into the mug and is starting to pour water into it when he says, "We haven't spoken like this in a while."

Lydia clenches her teeth and thinks bitterly, _gee, I wonder why_.

"Did I ever apologise to you?"

"I don't know, did you?" says Lydia, saccharine.

He puts the mug on a coaster and places it in front of her and sighs. "Because I _am_ sorry. I hope you know that."

She huffs, incredulous; the phantom claws on her arms and chest say otherwise.

Lydia takes a sip of the tea even if it burns her tongue because she doesn't want to stay longer than she has to. It tastes like pomegranate and she wants to laugh and cry at the same time because the irony's not lost on her.

"But you were the right one for the job," Peter continues, leaning closer to her, "and I simply couldn't help myself." He reaches out to touch her cheek and Lydia can hear her heart pounding away in her ears. "You let me kiss you once," he whispers. "Would you let me do it again?"

Lydia's body betrays her—again, as usual, because it's Peter—and she whimpers, clenching her eyes shut as he cups her face and presses his lips against hers. He smells like death and ashes, but he still tastes like the same boy who seduced her in her backyard.

She grabs her wrists but doesn't move away from him like she wants to. Lydia's letting him in deeper and the part of Peter that's still at the back of her mind, the part that dug in and never let go, says to her, _mine_.

And as much as she's screaming inside, protesting it, Lydia's heart adds, _forever_.


End file.
